Kira
by flummmoxstories
Summary: A school student named Akio receives a strange book. He finds that he could be invincible with the power this book gives him as he uses it for people who get in his way. Not long after his possession of the book a mysterious secret world detective tries to bring justice with his team to stop this murderer known as Kira. [This is not canon, this is a complete twist of the story]


**KIRA**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tokyo, Japan 1989: It was a stormy and damp afternoon in the harsh summer air, business men leave for their comforting homes. Construction workers drop their rusted tools to go rest for the night. As well as the children, teens, and young adults getting out of their schools or "jail cells" as they call it. It was a normal ordinary day for a lot of people in Tokyo, but not as normal for a particular young boy. The school bus comes to a halting stop by a haunting, cracked, unsettling house at the end of the street. A young black haired, scrawny, disheveled boy comes walking towards the front of the timeworn bus. "Alright kid time to get off" said the bus driver. "I have a name you know" said the kid in an earnest way. "Don't give me that tone young boy, what's your name?" said the bus driver in a bitterly way. "Why do you need my name? Are you going to write me up or something?" said the boy. "Yup, name please I don't have all day." Looks at the young boy impatiently waiting with a smug look in his eyes. "Akio Gima, can I go now?" said Akio. "Yeah, get off I have twelve more nuisances to drop off." Akio rushes off the bus onto the hard cracked pavement. "Ugh, home." says Akio in a disheartened way.

The sun shines bright beating down. An old and busted gray house sits waiting for me, I walk towards the wooden, cracked, and worn steps. As I get closer the smell of rotting garbage grows stronger with every inhale. "I thought the garbage man would pick up the trash by now." Dirty, devilish, brown rats come crawling out of the trash bin when I tread by. A faint yell can be heard all the way to the steps. "Not this again." I rise up from the rigid porch and knock on the vomit green door, the yelling abruptly stops as if I had startled an old possum hastily stopping what it was doing in fear of not knowing what lays ahead. The door sluggishly opens and I hear a bottomless, stout, rugged voice. "Get in son, don't mind your mom she is being a pain in the ass at the moment." I enter through the door into a bright, yellow, filthy living room. Laundry spread across the carpet, pizza boxes and beer bottles stacked on top of the broken coffee table. A yellow sofa with vomit stains all over it and an ancient television blasted at full volume playing a re-run of The Price Is Right. I rush to my room before anyone could talk to me. "Wait son dinner is ready, don't you lock yourself in your fucking room like you did yesterday." He said irritated. I stopped midway to the door of my bedroom, all I could think of is what kind of trouble I will be in this time. I walk to the table and sit down to a cold plate of meatloaf. Flies swarm the dinner table as if a dead corpse was laying there for weeks with ever being thrown out. The room felt so clustered and tight to the point where I could barely breathe, I can't stand small spaces. "So, how was your day at school?" I look down at my plate disregarding his question like I always do. "Answer me when I am fucking talking to you. Don't be a spoiled brat, I just want a conversation." He said impatiently. I put down my fork and gradually look my father in his black, devilish eyes. A freakishly tall man that looks like he ate more than his stomach could handle. I could tell he hasn't showered in weeks with how dark and greasy his hair was. He hasn't shaved either, what is he some sort of caveman? "I don't want to be here, I am going to my room." My head fills with ways I could get out of this bunched up area as I stand and hurry back to my room. I barely make it out of the room before seeing a quick movement from the corner of my eyes. "Motherfucker!" I feel a rapid sting in my face as my head turns to the right immediately by force. All I felt was shock, not pain just pure shock in my mind as my eyebrows raise. "Fuck you, get away from me you asshole!" I yell while I breathe deeply and holding my cheek putting pressure on the strike. "Your teacher called and said you are failing in four subjects you fucking little shit, now get your fucking ass up now." I rise from the damaged floor, rushing thoughts fill my brain while I try and escape from this situation. "Get away from me you dick!" I shouted so loud that all I could feel was the vibration of my chest rumble with every syllable I threw out of my mouth. I can hear vivid screams from my parent's bedroom saying "Let him go Jitsuko, he did nothing wrong!" I grab my backpack and head for the door. This was my only chance to leave this place for good. "No you fucking don't!" He grabs me firmly and throws me across the room away from the door. "I will not have you fail school! I warned you seven fucking times to do your work and cooperate with your teachers!" He hastily runs towards me as I try to flee. "Stop you fucking asshole, no one can fucking stand you!" He stops and looks at me with a somber face. "What did you just say? What did you just fucking say?!" He grabs me by the shirt and knocks me in the face. "Ah fuck! Why?!" tears stream down my face as the pulsing pain in my nose lingers. He hits me in the face a second, third, and even fourth time as I fall back. All I see is the lights getting darker as the throbbing grows, I feel blood drip from my lips onto the floor of which I am resting on. "I told you." He says whimpering while dropping to his knees tearing up. "It didn't have to be like this, if you would've just listen to me. I am sorry." While sobbing even more than previously he goes to his room as I see my mom rush out panicking and holding me firmly and repeatedly saying everything will be alright. The bright lights are dimming as I hear humming cultivate my head. I rest and inevitably shut my eyes waiting for someone to help me.

The lights come back to me as I open my eyes, I am inside my room the only place I am comfortable at in the entire universe. Dark blue painted walls, trifling, cozy, red bunk bed placed in the corner furthest to the door. I honestly don't know why I own one because I don't have any brothers or sisters, I guess it is just for my leisure. The stickers on the side of the wall slowly become less blurred as I rub my eyes as if they had poison ivy all inside the sockets. I look up very stiffly as the soreness kicks into my mouth. The throbbing is unbearable, felt like I got rammed in by a thousand bulls at once. I've never felt pain like this in my life. I get up and pace towards the door to make sure it is locked so Jitsuko can't come in, there are no noises coming beyond the door, it's perhaps too quiet for a Friday afternoon. I walk back to my bed to rest for the night thinking about how much all of this could have been avoided. I worry if he will come at me again, I can never trust my own father after this. I don't feel safe in this house I desperately need to get out of here. I jerk the warm and comfy covers over my sore, compressed, fragile body. I begin to whimper at the thought of the incident, I can't go to sleep because of it. I begin to shiver and sweat at the same time, breathing heavily to the sound of the hums. The hums always made me relax better in stressful situations, I start dozing off to the soothing, faint, warm sounds of what seems like females singing under their closed warm lips. I begin to get swept away by these females, I dream about them every night giving me shelter and guidance. They almost seem like angels welcoming me to the gates of heaven and inside is where I finally make whole-hearted peace with the world. Lord knows I need this right about now, if there even is a god. The hums grow all around my head as it in golfs me with its trance and beauty. I begin to shut my eyes and be consumed by it seeking for help.


End file.
